Che Peccato
by MousyNona
Summary: The Titan Famiglia has ruled supreme for the past 100 years, and the Corporal is it's newest sword. The FBI have been searching for this legendary assassin for years - in vain. But then the Beast meets a very different Beauty- who just happens to be one of the FBI's newest recruits. Mafia!au


**Disclaimer**: I do not own SNK!

**A/N:** Mafia AU

* * *

_1. Cugines will obey the order of the Caporegime, whose word is law._

There are whispers. There are whispers because shadows always, always leave whispers as they pass by, the same way they leave dread behind (like so many unseen eyes watching from the corners). There are no witnesses because witnesses are bones in the swamp, never to be found, never to be seen ever again.

This shadow leaves behind blood, checks the nonexistent pulse, moves on. He is unstoppable unappeasable unwatchable unimaginable. He is a legend born from mystery and terror and bumps in the night.

They call him the Corporal.

The four trembling in front of him now have clearly heard of his reputation (and undoubtedly one or two of those unbelievable rumours as well, from the way they refuse to look at his sword hand), since they seem far more ready to shit their pants than to infiltrate an enemy's stronghold. All except one, but the blonde looks cold enough to spit in the face of God, so Rivaille jots down a mental note and lets it pass.

In comparison to her confident stance, the other three come up a bit short. All three are tall - taller than himself, how _disgusting_ - but they shrink from his shadow like the children they are, so the extra inches paint them in a pitiful light rather than the intimidating one that the Titan Family is so famous for.

Rivaille sighs into the folds of his cloak and draws deeper into the shadows so the hunter-green becomes a formless, fading black. _Perfect_.

From the expressions of horror they're now wearing, Rivaille guesses the three-now-to-his-left (Rivaille doesn't even bother with the names - he'll learn them if the kids succeed and not before) need new underwear. On second thought, maybe he should have forced Hanji to tell them what they had been called in for.

And yet, this was so much better. If he was going to go through life without a conscience, he might as well take advantage of it by frightening children.

_Who's afraid of the big, bad wolf?_

"Relax, he's not going to kill you." Hanji chuckles from where she stands, owning the moonbeam she's highlighted in like it's her own personal spotlight. The advantages of not being a highly-sought assassin. "Batman over there is going to be your new captain, so obviously his presence is necessary."

"The Corporal? But, boss -" One of the three-on-his-left is startled into speech, but trails off as soon as Hanji's attention concentrates on her. Even the cold blonde looks mildly surprised at this new piece of information.

Hanji takes a minute to reign herself in - her undivided attention was, in one word, deadly - and shoots a cheery smile at the newbies once she has most of her face back under control. They look even more horrified, if that's even possible.

"I know this isn't as per usual," Hanji gives a shrug to show them exactly what she thought of the _usual_, "but the job we need you to do isn't either, so fair's fair."

The most nervous-looking one in the Left trio shudders. The blonde one goes back to being Not Impressed. Only the girl who spoke before seems to care about the actual contents of the job. She's the one who asks, anyway.

Hanji seems delighted with the girl's utter lack of self-preservation. "It's really a lot simpler than we're making it seem. All you four have to do is keep a lookout at place where the Titan Famiglia doesn't have contacts. Don't worry too much; the building's on our turf so you'll have plenty of back-up if you need it." The_ but you better not use it _hovers in the air, almost tangible in its promise of_ fail and die_.

All three of the trio raise their eyebrows in surprise. A place on Titan turf that the Family didn't have access to? Where on this godawful earth were they being sent?

Hanji soaks up the anticipation and the fear and the suspense until Rivaille thinks her face might break if her grin grew any larger.

"Oh, boys and girls, get ready for it -"

Rivaille makes a noise from his patch of dark for the first time: the soft _sss _of a sword sliding out of its sheath. Like puppets on strings, all five heads snap to his general direction. "You're going to the headquarters of the FBI."


End file.
